La Sombra Encapuchada
by kevxAC720
Summary: historia que relata la vida de una muchcha que mato a un jefe de asesinos pero a su paso encuentra problemas
1. Chapter 1

_**La sombra encapuchada**_

En los años de 1118, en las oscuras y tormentosas noches de Acre, en sus calles penumbrosas y llenas de peligro, se avisto un asalto en la tercera calle que se cruza con la quinta. El asaltante era "Antonio" jefe de los asesinos para aquel entonces, Antonio huía velozmente de los guardias esquivando flechas, evitando golpes y empujones pero claro era más ágil y más veloz que ellos, en un descuido de Antonio un guardia ágil lo capturo pero Antonio se defendió y empuño su cuchillo con muescas incrustadas que se había robado de una herrería, el guardia ataca primero, Antonio defendiéndose pudo arrebatarle el cuchillo de la mano dejándolo desarmado, en ese momento Antonio aprovecho de enterrar el frio metal del cuchillo en su cuerpo que lentamente cayó bajo la noche en los fríos y tenebrosos tejados.

Antonio después de librarse de los guardias pensó que ya estaba a salvo y que no había riesgos, hasta que observa en lo más alto de la iglesia principal de Acre se veía una sombra encapuchada, que sobre su mano derecha había una espada muy brillante y afilada, en la mano izquierda se podía ver como sobresalía una cuchilla tan pequeña como un lapicero pero tan letal como si te enterraran una lanza en el pecho y en su cabeza una capucha puntiaguda que asemejaba el pico de un águila.

Antonio al ver semejante imagen se echo a correr por los tejados, bajaba por las calles y se ocultaba en oscuros, penumbrosos y sombríos callejones, pero eso no impidió que la sombra encapuchada lo alcanzara, Antonio vio por fin la cara de la sombra que lo perseguía, era una mujer con cabellos lisados color castaño, ojos tan claros que asemejaban el agua del mar, observo la vestimenta de tal mujer, era blanca con franjas rojas a cada lado de la vestimenta, tenia botas Marrones que le cubrían casi toda la pierna, Antonio impresionado con la destreza que tuvo esa mujer para seguirlo por los tejados y calles le pregunto: Bella dama dime ¿cuál es tu nombre? La dama respondió: Soy Elena, Elena DI Pazzi de Damasco, interesante nombre dijo Antonio y dime Elena ¿cómo has tenido la habilidad para seguirme con tanta destreza? Te lo diré así soy una "ASESINA" y vengo a asesinarte por el robo que cometiste, Antonio no pudo creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, Antonio del susto quedo inmóvil no pudo moverse, en ese momento Elena aprovecho y enterrando su cuchilla en su pecho, dejándolo caer de igual manera como el asesino al guardia, Elena dejo caer su cuerpo cerrando los ojos del ya fallecido Antonio diciendo: " Que tu cuerpo lleno de malda y robos descanze en pas sobre la fria y oscura noche"

**_Hey grasias a todo aquel que lea mi primera historia, si les gusto esperen el proximo capitulo, hey apenas voy empezando cualquier consejos lo usare para mejorar en esta pagina gracias por leer =D =D _**


	2. fuera del animus

Bueno este es mi segundo capitulo, mil discuulpas por no haberlo subido antes es que tube serios problemas tecnicos en mi pc, pero al fin aquí esta el segundo capitulo.

La situacion de Acre continua, Elena di pazzi de damasco corre para escapar de los guardias que la persiguen.

Luego de tanto correr por calles y subir edificios logra ver una carreta de paja donde pudo hacer un salto de fe. Elena cae en la carreta logrando perder a los guardias.

Ya que los guardias no la perseguian decidio ir a la casa de asesinos donde rahab (asesino informante) la esperaba para darle un mensaje.

Hola Elena dice Rahab, tengo un mensaje que es de suma importancia es de parte de Calix Malin (Jefe de Asesinos), quiere que regreses de inmediato a masyaf.

Muy bien dice Elena, ahora mismo parto para haya y rahab, gracias por la ayuda, sin ti no hubiese encontrado a Antonio, sabes que es mi trabajo Elena dice Rahab, vete ya antes de que Calix se moleste, de acuerdo dice Elena, "adios".

3 dias despues

Elena con P.O.V

Bueno, ya voy en camino a masyaf, me siento sumamente nerviosa de lo que me podria decir Calix, recuerdo que la ultima vez que me sito en su templo no me dio buenas noticias, pero que mas da lo que diga el siempre sere una gran asesina.

Bien aqui estoy masyaf, he vuelto a mi hogar.

Sin P.O.V

Elena entra en el templo de los asesinas y puede contemplar a Calix sentado frente a su escritorio con una gran cantidad de pergaminos.

Elena, dice Calix, entra debo hablar contigo, mientras que elena pasa por la gran alfombra que cubre el piso del templo, Calix aplaudia y Elena le pregunta: ¿Maestro Calix por que aplaudes?

Elena, dice Calix, debo felicitarte por tu gran acruacion en Acre, tu viva y Antonio muerto que mas puede pedir un viejo maestro asesino.

Huuuuu suspiro Calix, pero a la vez debo castigarte dice Calix. ¿Por qué maestro si he hecho todo lo que me dijistes que hiciera? Si pero donde quedo la cautela, donde quedo una de las reglas mas inmportante de la hermandad, La sombra es nuestra mejor aliada.

Eres la mas buscada en Acre, lamentablemente Elena tendre que decirte que….

Error de sistema…

Apagando animus 2.0…

Error…

Error…

Expulsando al sujeto…

Presente año 2054

Rapido, Rapido desconecten…

Un momento se atoro…

Perdemos sus signos vitales…

Sacala ahora…

Lisyto esta fuera…

¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Despierta, despierta dice Paolo di Salvini (tecnico del animus 7)

¿Te encuestras bien? Dice Silvio Florentino (admnistrador de memorias)

Si eso creo respondio Carmela del giocomo (la actual sucesora de elena)

¿Que ha pasado con el animus 7?

Tranquila carmela tuvimos que sacarte con urgencia de tu recuerdo por fallas en el tubo principal que lleva fluidos al cerebro para que podamos ver tus recuerdos, dice paolo.

Si carmela por lo visto pasaras tiempo sin entrar en el animus 7, hasta que nos traigan el repuesto del tubo, silvio llama de inmediato a Roma para que traigan el tubo, dijo paolo

Bueno, al fin un descanso, tengo tiempo que no veo el resplandor del sol en la mañana y el sonar de las aves en la tarde, al fin podre respirar tranquila aire puro, dijo carmela.

Pero recuerda carmela los templarios siguen buscandonos, asi que, ten mucho cuidado, dijo silvio.

Esta bien tendre cuidado dijo carmela

Silvio con P.O.V

Que dificil es ser asesino, las cosas en el entrenamiento se veian faciles pero de todos modos debemos hacerlo, recuerdo el dia en que me dijeron que tenia habilidades de asesino, fue en Italia, cuando jugaba con unos amigos y llegaron dos asaltantes, yo tenia un cuchillo en mi bolsillo derecho, cuando llegaron loas asaltantes de inmediato lo saque para protegerme, pero de lo que menos me esperaba era de que la torre del relog nos observaban tres "sombras encapuchadas" semejantes a Elena.

Bueno llamare a Roma para que traigan el tubo de los fluidos cerebrales

Carmela con P.O.V

Ahhhhhhh, por fin puedo tomar un poco de aire fresco, que lindo parque el que esta ante mis ojos, la vida aquí afuera es mas colorida que adentro.

Que duro es ser asesina y mas de las que entran en el animus 7, recuerdo mi vida antes de que yo fuese asesina, no tenia que esconderme de nadie, ni correr riesgos de muerte, es mas, ni si quiera sabia de la existencia de una maquina que hacia ver a tus antepasados.

Siempre crei que los asesinos mataban con armas de fuego, bombas nucleares, pero no ahora se que mataban con hojas ocultas y espadas.

Nunca crei la historia de el credo de asesinos, por que, pense que era mentira, ahora se que es verdad, y yo pertenesco a ese credo…

Varias horas despues

Mientras que estaba pensativa de lo que me he perdido por ser asesina a lo que recobre la realidad me percate de que 3 autos llegaron frente a nuestro escondite, de esos autos salieron_** "templarios" **_con armas de fuego las cuales dispararon hasta la ultima bala que quedaba en ellas.

Despues de que los templarios se retiraran y dejaran un rio de balas corri rapidamente hacia el interior del escondite donde con preocupacion empece a gritar silvio, paolo, silvio, paolo, estan bien.

Si Carmela bien grito paolo, uhhh que felicidad paolo esta vivo dijo Carmela, Silvio estas bien, grito paolo, y derrepento se escucharon gritos que provenian de el derrumbe que provocaron las balas, uhhhhhhhh, auxilio, ayudenme, grito silvio.

Carmela y Paolo corrieron velozmente a la fuente de donde venia el sonido y ven a silvio bajo escombros y dice Carmela, Paolo ayudalo.

Lo intentare Carmela, dijo Paolo, pero fue inutil mientras mas excombros quitaba paolo mas escombros le caian a silvio, hubo un momento en que un escombro golpeo a silvio en la cabeza lo que hizo que esta se partiera, y de lo que proboco que de su cabeza empesara a caer sangre.

Carmela al ver eso entro en desespero por que sabia que silvio ya habia _**"muerto" **_.

Noooooooo, silvio grito Carmela entrando en un llanto desesperado.

Paolo hizo lo mismo, Carmela deja a Paolo con el cadaver de silvio y decidio ir a la ventana.

A lo que Carmela llega a la ventana, observa que en el parque un templario seguia viendo el escondite, por fortuna Carmela identifico al templario.

Carmela grito de nuevo,nooooooooo, es imposible ya el estaba muerto ó eso creimos.

No puede ser que Kevin Salvucci Borgia vive….

Bueno este fue mi segundo capitulo espero les haya gustado pronto publicare el otro jaja


End file.
